


push up into my body ; sink your teeth into my flesh

by windmireking



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Body Worship, Lightning Scars, M/M, Riding, Scars, Top!Leo, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, and leos in it, bottom!ryouma, lets be real here if it has brynhlldr as the penname, theyre married + leo's got contraceptive spells, transboy!leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windmireking/pseuds/windmireking
Summary: his fingers pause, like they always do, and rub against the scar as if to say he's sorry.ryouma has apologized for that injury over and over, and every time - leo falls in love all over again with his samurai.





	

**Author's Note:**

> have some sin. enjoy. fuck these two i love them too much

ryouma's breath is hot against leo's skin, and the nohrian king straddles his husband's hips. his slender, thin fingered hands are pressed against those strong shoulders as he rolls his hips in a long, languid stroke against his darling samurai's. 

bottoming is as natural for ryouma as topping is for leo – which is to say neither of them like handing the other role over or picking the role they do not desire. it is typically leo's attitude to rile up ryouma and then grin the entire time as he's fucked into the mattress. but now and then, leo gets the urge to control the pace fully and it makes his gut clench and twist in a hot mess. ryouma just indulged him, that is all, but ryouma indulges leo far too often for his own good. 

the hoshidan king groans as leo leans down to lick along a line of pink and silver scars from his collarbone to his jaw, peppering soft kisses back down and over to the other side. white teeth dug gently into tan skin to leave a mark. 

ryouma's hands settle on leo's wide hips and he grins as a breathy moan passes ryouma's guard. “ we are alone, you know. you don't have to be so quiet. “ leo chides against his neck, pressing a kiss to the join of neck and jaw. 

“ fuck, leo. “ ryouma's breath left him in a reverant prayer of his husband's name and leo rewards him with another slow grind of his hips. “ stop teasing. “ 

“ don't be impatient, ryouma. “ leo's hands move over his thick biceps, feeling the shift of trained muscle shift under his skin with every subtle movement. ryouma's cock is so hot and hard against his hips and he wants to have that deep in him now, but he wants to wait. “ after all, i'm the one on top for once. “ 

to prove his point, leo rolls his hips against ryouma's and earns another groan – although this one is much louder than his other ones. he can tell ryouma's self control has long since snapped, but for the sake of leo's inquiry of topping for once, he remains on his back. “ gods, ryouma. “ He mutters, straightening up to look down at the mess he made of his husband. the sight's made him so damn wet too, aching to take him and sheath that hard length inside him. 

at this point, he's teasing both of them, and leo doesn't know how much longer he can wait, and he grinds his hips down against his dear, fingers tracing with spellworn pads over scars seared into his skin by lightning. 

leo will always try to map them out, but they are so intricate, it is easy to get lost in them. ryouma is beautiful, with his long hair splayed out under him, cheeks flushed and lips kiss swollen and parted with the next moan of his nohrian's name. he leans over to kiss ryouma again, his extra height on ryouma making it easy for him to do so. 

ryouma's blackened fingers are on his chest, rubbing softly at his breasts and leo moaned. ryouma smirks against his lips as he gives both of his perky nipples a firm tug; a reminder of who is truly the dominant one in bed. 

when leo pulls away, ryouma's fingers move down over the myriad of scars on his abdomen, touching the knife wound, tracing over scars from daggers and shuriken. numb fingers run over the one wound from raijinto that leo bore on his side, the strikes of lightning racing across his stomach and chest. his fingers pause, like they always do, and rub against the scar as if to say he's sorry.  
ryouma has apologized for that injury over and over, and every time - leo falls in love all over again with his samurai. 

leo watches the worship ryouma pays him, running his hands over the soft fat of his stomach before they return to his hips as they grind together. leo's patience runs out and he shifts to move onto his knees for a better angle, hands going between his legs to help line that aching cock up with him. 

“ ryouma. “ leo moans as he sinks down, his cunt full of his husband's cock and he lets out a long sigh of relief as they're joined again. ryouma answers in kind with leo's name on his lips again, fingers digging into his skin just slightly. the nohrian king waits for a moment, that delicious length fully inside him. 

ryouma's hips buck impatiently, wanting to fuck up into his wet and hot pussy and leo groans, grinding back down against that thrust up into him. “ gods, i fucking love you. “ he gasps, head tipping back as he rolls his hips again. 

“ leo, just move, please, before i cum just from being in you. “ ryouma's voice is soft and gentle, the tone that is reserved for his family but that certain softness is just for leo. his heart melts at the tone and he leans forward to brace himself slightly on his husband before he starts to move, bouncing his hips. 

“ fuck, leo. “ ryouma grunts, his right hand sliding over so his thumb could press against leo's clit, rubbing him gently as he moved, each press down causing the friction to increase for a brief moment. ryouma works many moans out of leo, one hand rubbing at his hip and side, tracing back and forth over the curve of his hip. 

“ryouma, you feel so good in me. “ leo panted out, eyes half lidded as he looks down at his partner. he was getting close, he can feel it in his gut. it is his own fault for teasing ryouma for so long. “ not gonna last. “ 

the lion flashes him a fanged smile. “ you spent too much time teasing. “ his voice taunts him, but his hand shifts back to his hip, fingers digging in again. “ but i'm not going to last much longer either. “ he pants, back arching up as leo's fingers curl against his chest, toes following suit as he cums. 

he opens his eyes after they had been shut tight during his orgasm, riding out the climax and watches ryouma's face through his eyelashes as his eyes close, head tossed back against their pillows as a long moan of his name passes ryouma's lips. leo felt that satisfying warmth spill inside him and he pulls off to lie on ryouma's chest. 

“ fuck, that was good. “ leo mumbled, pressing a kiss to ryouma's neck. 

“ i should let you top more often, especially if you're going to ride. “ he pants, a hand settling on leo's head, stroking blond hair. “ but not too often. “

“ of course.” leo snorts, looking up at him from where he rested his head on his shoulder. “ just enough to spice up our sex. ”

ryouma laughs at that. “ i don't think our sex needs any more spice, there's plenty already. “ leo merely grins, kissing his jaw.  
“ round two, tonight? or are you too tired? “ 

“ give me a couple of minutes, my dear. “ leo laughs again and ran his fingers up into ryouma's hair. 

“ gods, i love you. “ he murmurs, twisting a strand around his finger. 

“ i love you too, leo. “


End file.
